gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meet Me Halfway
Meet Me Halfway en español: A la Mitad del Camino es una canción del grupo estadounidense, The Black Eyed Peas, incluido en su álbum de estudio The E.N.D. Letra Uh, I can't go any further than this Uh. I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish Whoa, I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you Every single day, yes, I'm really missin', missin' you And all those things we use, to use, to use, to use to do Hey girl, wuz up, it use, to use to be just me and you I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you Every single day, yes, I'm really missin', missin' you And all those things we use, to use, to use, use to do Hey girl, wuz up, girl, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you I'll be lookin' out, night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas Across the universe, I go to other galaxies Just tell me where you go, just tell me where you want to meet I navigate myself, myself, to take me where you'll be 'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now I travel uptown (town), I travel downtown Wanna have you around ('round) like every single day I love your all way, way Can you meet me halfway (I'll meet you halfway) Right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you I'll be lookin out, night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish Let's walk the bridge, to the other side Just you and I (just you and I) I will fly, fly the sky, for you and I (for you and I) I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for for you and I, For for for you and I, for for for you and I, for you and I Can you meet me halfway Can you meet me halfway Can you meet me halfway Can you meet me halfway Meet me halfway Right at the border line That's where I'm gonna wait, for you I'll be lookin out, night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish Vídeo center|500px Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM